funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dungeon Assault
Discussion Archives: Current Revision | Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Demons lord and other Charging-Orbs required things.. Do you need to have 7000 rating and an Orb that is charging when you want to build a Demon Lord, or do you just need it once to unlock it, and that you can use it forever in the future? (Ad Fundum 14:05, 10 September 2008 (UTC)) :Firstly, you must have the required Renown. Secondly, you must have at least 1 active orb of mastery and must be charging another. So none of them can be available for more than 1 week at a time. 19118219 Talk 14:52, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::So everyone at the top 10 that is using Demon lords etc, will be downgraded to 250 rating again in a week at least?(Ad Fundum 16:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC)) :::To clarify, your max renown need only have hit 7k once to unlock the demon lord, it remains unlocked after that. You do not need any active orbs, but you do need to be charging an orb to purchase one. A player who dropped from 7k to 6k renown with 0 active orbs can still get a demon lord, so long as they are charging an orb. To answer Ad Fundum's question, yes, you cannot place a demon lord until after you agree to resetting your dungeon.--Gorzak 19:01, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Oke, thanks :) So i can conclude that people in the top 10 can't remain much long in the top 10 , because they get owned if the don't use Demon Lords (which will destroy your dungeon within a week) etc? (Ad Fundum 14:01, 11 September 2008 (UTC)) :::::Actually, in my opinion the Stone Golem is a better room, because of its ability (has to be beaten twice by the same raider). And the Stone Golem is available without charging an Orb. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:55, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::: Oo oke =D Got any more tips? ^^ (Ad Fundum 14:56, 11 September 2008 (UTC)) :::::::Yeah: take what Quartic said to the EXTREME. =P 19118219 Talk 16:36, 11 September 2008 (UTC) http://img386.imageshack.us/img386/6856/mydungeonih0.png (Note how it's not highlighted in blue =P =P) :::::::Also, raiding people with triple bounties can yield 500 treasure per raid even if you only stole 20%. 19118219 Talk 16:36, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Is it actually possible to defeat such a dungeon? o.o(Ad Fundum 17:07, 11 September 2008 (UTC)) :::::::::Yes - Using a Chaos Champion and 3 Dwarf Renegades will guarantee winning if you choose a route with 5 Stone Golems. Alternatively, 4 Black Knights probably have a reasonable chance of success. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:25, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: So having a good combination of Stone Golems & Whirling Blades will make you almost undefeatable? (except with the Chaos Lord occasion) ::::::::::: I haven't done the math, but I can say anecdotally that stone golems just don't match up to black knights. I would wager it was somewhere around 3% that the golem will win. It's happened to me a couple times, but not enough to make bringing 2 into your dungeon worth it vs 3 thieves. Once I scouted a dungeon like that it would be 1 Black Knight and 3 thieves for an easy getaway. I recommend placing your rooms in such a way as know what party it would take to defeat it once your layout was known.--Gorzak 07:17, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I don't really get it .. What are you exactly suggesting? (Ad Fundum 10:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC)) :::::::::::: Quick question- are black knights for f2p? ::::::::::::: That is listed on the table of raiders, but the answer is yes. Members only raiders are italicized. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:03, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Titles Just wanted to ask a quick question about titles. I haven't ever charged an orb before. Can I get the Unbound title straight away by charging 10 orbs the first time, or must I do so progressively (charge 1, reset, charge 2, reset, charge 3, etc.)? 20:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) You can get it in one go if you can afford it. YOur dungeon must be reset once though. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:51, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Crap, i'm an idiot for mentioning the wrong title. I meant Undefeated, and not Unbound. The same should still apply, right? I can charge 10 in 1 go to get it even though it doesn't show up in my titles list yet? 23:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, and it's best to get it early on while the orbs are at their cheapest. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:25, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Thanks. Just spent 3625 to get Undefeated title =) 21:51, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Tyrannical Dragon achievement? Can someone please clear this up for me? The only achievement I don't have is the Tyrannical Dragon one, and I don't know how to get it. I've tried raiding my own dungeon with another account and having all my raiders killed by Hidden Darts, but I still can't get the achievement. What exactly are the requirements for this? Do I need to have four different raiders or something? (I've been using four of the same all this time) Also, for some reason, the game says my raiders die but they are actually alive. Except for this one part, where all four of them died, but in the stable, three of them were alive but one was dead. I dunno, everything just seems really inconsistent. Can someone clear things up for me? http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v306/Thrashmeister/Video%20Games/reversescythe2.png Rowanq25 [ U | T | ] 22:46, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :All your raiders must die to lethal attacks, like Hidden Darts, or being eaten by the dragon. Having Defence lowered to 0 by something like Hidden Nails also works. If you've tried all this and didn't get the achievement then you should send a bug report to Jagex. I got it by bringing nothing but 1 Goblin Runt and killing it with Hidden Nails. Remember, you don't have to bring four raiders, just one. ;) 19118219 Talk 02:43, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::All your opponents raiders that is... and I believe raiding yourself isn't allowed. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:50, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::Bigd56 is correct, it is against rule 8 to raid yourself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02 :52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::Reported Just kidding... Uh, hidden darts aren't always lethal. As a matter of fact, I find that thye hardly ever are. Something like a vampire lord would probably be better... And, if you want to kill all the raiders, put all the lethal traps at the beginning. If even one raider gets incapacitated by a stone golem guarding the entrance, then you won't get the achievement. You can put stone golems guarding the hoard, but use demons/vampires for the entrances. Timeroot 04:00, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not a member like everyone else, so the best I have is stone golem, which I have guarding basically 90% of my dungeon. But I put hidden darts at the entrances, and they've been at the entrances for as long as I remember, even when I was rather low-ranking on the dragon list. Yet I still haven't gotten the TD achievement. And I only raided myself because I thought that was rather peculiar. Recently, I tried disarming the darts with Ogre Thugs... they always succeed at disarming them (like 95% of the time)! And if they don't, they're only incapacitated, not killed (yet they still have the skull icon on their picture). So I'm guessing that must be one of the reasons why I can't kill anyone. Don't get me wrong, I'm really not raiding myself for the achievement anymore, I'm just trying to figure out these dang Hidden Darts. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v306/Thrashmeister/Video%20Games/reversescythe2.png Rowanq25 [ U | T | ] 19:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Hell beasts. I didn't get it until I put up Hell beasts.--Gorzak 07:11, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Orb of Preservation How was the Orb of Preservation 64% decrease at 20 orbs figured out?Knd563 16:43, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Hit 100 x 0.95 on your calculator and press equals. then hit x 0.95 again (I'm assuming it automatically adds "ans" as you do that) and hit equals a further ninteen times. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:14, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::If you have a graphing calculator, I believe an easier method would be to use "Y=(-1.631578947368421X)+(96.63157894736842)", which will generate a graph with X being the number of Orbs of preservation, and Y being the amount of treasure that you keep. Using this graph, one can determine that at around 60 orbs of preservation, you will lose almost no treasure at all. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:39, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::I was the one who added that, just so you know. I typed into a calculator (with plenty of digits of accuracy) (1 - (0.95 ^ NumberOfOrbs)) * 100 = % of Treasure saved, with NumberOfOrbs being 20. Timeroot 20:50, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Added what? I just figured that out today... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:29, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I added the information to the DA article... And the question was, how did (whoever who put that in) figure it out. Timeroot 00:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::The correct funtion should be f(x)=100*.95^X. When graphed, this is an example of exponential regression. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Soluton to Math Imags not Matching Page Colors After!!!!!!!!!!!!!! around an hour and a half or so of messing with LaTeX, MiKTeX, ghostscript, and ImageMagick, I have finally figured out how to compile LaTeX code on my own computer with transparent backgrounds and white text, and have it save it as transparent PNGs. Becuse these match the rest of the page, but still look like math equtons (almost exctly the same as what they lk like now), I think they should be used in the dungeon assault article, as I can't exactly figure out how to make the wiki comple the LaTeX code the same way i got my comp to do it without being able to actually modify the files on Wikia's server... even as an admin I wouldn't have those kind of rights... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :I will provde a sample renderen that I compled and compare it to the current version on this page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Please note that I did not realize the font size was slightly smaller in the image I made. I can easily change that however. Also, it would be incredibly simple to make the text another color, like... red. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:54, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::The advantage to your method is that it looks better, however there is the disadvantage that it is not simple to change, unlike the wiki version. I would prefer to be able to continue to use the tags, because I think ease of editing is more important. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:11, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::This comment was actually written before I knew about Quartic's post. The only thing I need to figure out is what color I should shade it. I'm going to need to determine that before I convert all the equations, as it would be a pain to reconvert them all again... -.- I'm open for suggestions, --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:14, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, the images I created are compiled from the exact same code used on the Wiki, so it would be easy to edit them. If I could output as SVGs, it would be even easier to edit, but I'm not sure how to convert to those yet. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Since I have a script set up that can create the images for me, it takes literally seconds to create each image directly from the code on this wiki. If I was provided with a new code, let's assume you discover it's actually a = \frac{attack}{attack-defence}, I can just type: \usepackage{color} \definecolor{orange}{rgb}{1,0.5,0} \textcolor{orange}{a = \frac{attack}{attack-defence}} And then have image magick automatically remove the white background with a batch file that automatically runs C:\ImageMagick\convert.exe -density 120 -trim -transparent "#ffffff" temp.ps %1, %1 being the name of the original PNG file, and removes the background. That's how simple it is. If you look at the first code above, you can see how I don't even have to rewrite the original code from the wiki. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :You're missing my point about ease of editing - with the tags anyone can edit the result and have it immediately update. With your method first they change something, then you do whatever you do with every single instance where it is changed - not as simple. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Honestly, how often are those equations updated? I can put the original math tags in comments, so whenever someone needs to edit it, they delete the reference to the image, uncomment the math tag, put the new formula in, and then I can later replace that with a new image, and re comment it. That would be a compromise between both easiness of editing and looks. Not to mention once the formulas are perfected, there will be no need to recompile them anymore, so in the long run having PNG images for equations is a good idea. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:31, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::I am going to replace those images. If they need updated, replace the image with the new math tag and I'll convert it for you. It would also be a good idea to let me know that you have replaced the image. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:47, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I have finished replacing the math tags with images. If there is ever a need for a change, just replace the image with the math tag, and I can recreate it as another image. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:23, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, and Quartic -- regarding editability, the source code looks somthing like this: . The math tags that are commented out contain the original equation, so if there is a need to edit it, i just have to comment out the image, uncomment the math tags and edit it?Bold text Then I will create an image out of the equation, and comment out the math tags again. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:26, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Thoughts 100 Orbs of War: ((last orb price + first orb price)/2)x100 = total price. Last orb is 22,000 gold (10% x 100 = 1000% = 10x, 10 x 2000 = 20,000, but since we start on 2000, gotta add another, to make it 22,000). So, (2000 + 22,000)/2 = 12,000 gold per orb. 12,000 x 100 = 1,200,000 gold spent on Orbs of War in total, for free Chaos Champions. Do we have this info anywhere else? I've not noticed it. Then use him, with a Spy and two Renegade Dwarves, to beat any dungeon, free. Thought what for, I'm not sure. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 23:07, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I've noticed this too. However, would a chaos champ, a spy, and 2 dwarves be best, or rather chaos champ and 3 dwarves? With the first choice, you get to find at least one entrance, or whatever two rooms you want, but with the latter you get to defeat 7 rooms for free. Perhaps if we knew more about dungeon layouts in general, we could come up with an answer. Anyone want to volunteer a map of their dungeon? >:-) Just kidding... maybe we could map ~100 dungeons, store them somewhere, and come up with some more rules? All I know for 100% sure is that each hoard room has two entrances, there are always six entrances doors. And I'm not sure, but think each dungeon has two "bars" - a line of rooms directly connecting one entrance with another, and one of them will have a T-section in the middle, while the other will have one on a second to last room. Guess I got a little off topic there...Timeroot 23:31, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::I volunteer my dungeon map... 19118219 Talk 06:49, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::http://img386.imageshack.us/img386/6856/mydungeonih0.png :::One thing I've noticed is that the rooms right next to the horde which aren't horde entrances will never lead directly to a room which is (i.e. with just one room between them the non-entrance and the entrance). There will always be a slightly longer route than that...unfortunately. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::In other words, any of the 4 rooms whose walls directly touch the hoard room either lead to it or are dead ends...right? 19118219 Talk 01:20, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Sounds Does anyone think it would be worth it to add the sounds made by the different raiders? We could either upload the files, and possibly embed them with JS with an On Click or Or MouseOver event (although I wouldn't know how), or we could just add another column to the table with the phrases. For example, "Would I lie to you?" for the thief, "Let the arrows fly!" for a Ranger of the North, and "Come closer..." for a daemonette. Also, do you think ti would be worth it to have individual pages for the raiders/rooms? We could have the larger image of it, all of it's info, and the in-game description. Any comments? Timeroot 03:38, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :It's possible. 19118219 Talk 09:05, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Since when did daemonette say "Come closer"? Also, it would be best to encode the files as ogg vorbis, and then link to them if we were to have raider sounds. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:53, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::She's always said "Come a little closer" to me. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:32, 27 September 2008 (UTC) orb of mastery limit this for is correct, i know from xp cause i have 15 orbs of preservation, i don't keep that much, in the main da wiki there is explanation.kkPeckham33 22:32, 26 September 2008 (UTC) F2P Raiders.... how high will it go? Hi, I'm abcdlmnog123 (not the name of my main, or my funorb account), I was f2p and I'm wondering what's the best f2p raider, based on renown? And if I got 7k renown for the best one, even though I could not buy it would it appear on the raider list and be considered "unlocked," even though itv requires a certain orb of mastery to get? I ask this because I have orbs of mastery set and I want to have the best raiders unlocked before my dungeon and raiders get reset. I've heard black knights are f2p, I was wondering is this was true because I know they are very good. So does the f2p list stop at black knights? And would getting 7k renown unlock them all on the list? Thanks ahead of time for the answers. Abcdlmnog123 00:04, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Abcdlmnog123 :The current best free to play raider is the daemonette, but you must be charging an orb of mastery to purchase one... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) stat drain stat drains are fixed by paying half that raisers price in stable (the "heal" selection)Peckham33 22:21, 26 September 2008 (UTC)peckham33 :Oh yeah, thanks for reminding us. I will add it in. However, in the future please do not edit any archive. If you want to make a new section please do so on Talk:Dungeon Assault instead as that is where the current discussions go. Thanks. 19118219 Talk 01:00, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Orb of War? Hi, I got a quick question. Is the Orb of War f2p? If so then how do I unlock it? I believe I saw somewhere that this one WAS f2p, or at least nothing ever mentioned it being member's only. Sorry if I'm not posting this is in the right spot or anything. Thanks ahead of time for the answers. Abcdlmnog123 01:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Abcdlmnog123 :I'm pretty sure that the Orb of War is F2P, and if it is, you will only be able to buy 5 total. To unlock it, you must reach a renown of 6000 renown. It will cost you 2000 gold. 03:06, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Trivia "Your ratio of treasure to gold stolen when raiding is reset to 1 to 10 when your dungeon is reset by an orb of mastery." Why would it change? 16:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Problem: dungeon got changed My membership ended today and when I went to check my dungeon I found it changed. Some of the rooms (even the members only ones) are still there but the rest have all turned into snakes and imp rooms!!! Why has this happened? It can't be bcuz I'm f2p again bcuz I still have some members only rooms. I haven't used any orbs and I'm sure that my account didn't get hacked. Kaloyan5 12:41, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I have no idea, and I think it's a bug. :: ::You have 2 options: ::1) Post about this on the FunOrb Forums and ask if it's a bug. Then see what the response is and Submit a bug if it is one. :: ::2) Just Submit a bug and that's it. You won't get information about it though, so you better go for the first option in my opinion. :: ::Hope I helped! ::(Ad Fundum 14:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC)) :::FunOrb Wiki is a fansite, and it is not operated by Jagex or any of it's staff, although they are allowed to edit it if they choose to ;), so we can't really do anything about your dungeon at all, even if it is a bug. It is recommended you submit a bug report. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:19, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Ya ya I just wanted to know if some1 else had the same problemKaloyan5 11:45, 15 October 2008 (UTC)